Zombies! A Story Of Survival
by Lil Kay'2k12
Summary: Basically a 16 year old girl surviving the zombie apocalypse this is her story and accounts as she sees London burn down around her. It you or them. They are not alive any more. They aren't human any more. There the undead and your still the living. Choose wisely or end up there next finger buffet. Get swinging.
1. Chapter 1

A casual glance from the sky, looking down onto the city of London shows crowded streets and appears to be like any other day, until the sounds from the streets far below drift up into the atmosphere. A chorus of thousands upon thousands screaming in terror –some blood curdling- intertwined with the frenzy of gun-fire at some unseen enemy which makes a sick otherworldly melody when adding the feral, animal like snarls and guttural moans of cannibalistic walking corpses.

Yes, the dead are not so dead…

This is no longer the propaganda of Hollywood my friend this is the real deal. They may seem harmless shambling rotting corpses, until one sinks its black rotting teeth into the soft flesh of your body. Then you're doomed to become one of them.

Good luck in a world where the dead come back to get you – trust me they won't stop till they sink their teeth –quite literally- into you.

Here's some advice to you dubious survivors; that rancid corpse coming at you with its arms raised with a deep heart stopping moan that is heading towards you –jaws snapping in anticipation- is no longer human! It's dead (sort of) and it wants your blood and innards to spill across the floor for its next finger buffet. The sooner you get that into your head, the easier to 'dispose of them' gets and the more likely you will survive this god forsaken nightmare.

Grab a weapon and be ready to swing with all your might, as only severe – and I mean severe- trauma to the brain or severing of the spinal cord (Decapitation)will stop the undead taking a good chunk out of you.

It's you or them.

"Damn" I mutter under my breath, holding my steel baseball bat poised to strike the shambling corpse that was once my neighbour. I crouch low running toward the decaying corpse before swinging by baseball bat up and sharply down onto the back of its head. A sickening crunch sounds as the force of my swing cracks the skull and the bone fragments pierce the brain. Green hued blood spills from the caved in skull. I shudder, that could be me one day. No not going to happen girl, get yourself together! I snap back, attuning myself to my surroundings my breathing as quiet as possible. Adrenaline pumps through my body giving me the boost I need in this living nightmare.

I scan my surroundings, calculating the best plan of action to take. I freeze my blood going cold at the sound of a guttural moan coming from beside me… Crap. I jump backwards to see my assailant, but slip on my neighbours -definitely dead- body and crash to the ground noisily. This draws more of those walkers. Double crap. I scramble to get up but I'm too slow the zombie pounces on me pinning me to the ground, drool dripping from its rancid mouth with breath so vile and smelling of death I want to vomit.

I'm a goner.

I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel death enclose around me, there must be at least 5 walkers surrounding me and the stupid walker that got me into this mess. Eugh, these guys are so stupid and they make me mad! My eyes snap open with awakened anger. HOW DARE THEY TRY TO KILL ME! FILTHY SCUM! I grip the back of the zombies head and rip the snarling body away from me and fling it into the other. Don't. Mess. With. Me! As I leap to my feet, I grip the baseball bat so hard my knuckles go white, my eyes flare with hatred for these monstrosities; there dead and this time there staying dead! A battle cry rips from my throat punctuating the air with its raw power; my shout brings the moans of the walkers into frenzy as they know fresh meat is nearby. Not today. I'm not your dinner; I'm your very own grim reaper. Goodbye you undead bastards! As I reach the 6 bodies still trying to rise from the floor their movements jerky and ungraceful not like that of a human, I ponder if they are that stupid. But my thought is cut short as in rapid succession I bring my baseball bat down with brute force into each one of their craniums ending there plague of existent. I stand up straight panting from the exertion; the adrenaline now dissipated making me feel weak and dizzy. I look towards the western horizon of the burning city of London and see the sun setting in a blaze of autumn colours.

When looking from the sky you see a lone 16 year old girl gore splattered all over her and her metal baseball bat glistening with fresh blood. London is gone. The dead are howling in their graves for your blood. The end is nigh.

I will survive.

I yawn stretching my limbs as I awake from a bloody zombie filled apocalyptic nightmare… but when I look down upon myself I see dried burgundy blood splattering my clothing… Huh? Wait wasn't that a nightmare? I bolt upright on the bed and look at the floor beside me and see my baseball bat propped upright against the bed beside me… it wasn't a nightmare… it was real. My shoulders slump dejectedly as I fell all hope drain from me. I can't survive this. I stand up and drag myself to the bathroom and stand in front of the floor to ceiling mirror and see the new me.

A girl of a mere 5ft 2 in height with scruffy chestnut hair tied back into a ponytail which is also messy. A plain simple beauty with peachy skin which is covered with a light sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of her nose, lips pulled into a tight line with hazel eyes which make her appear childlike. Known as the average 'teenage dirt bag' she wears black skinny jeans with a tight white tight top which is now more burgundy than white with plain black hoodie for extra warmth in the colder autumn weather. On her dainty feet she wears a pair of sturdy knee high converses in black with red laces. That is Miya.

"I am Miya" I mutter to myself in the mirror, before swiftly turning away on my heel and walking towards my wardrobe. I stop at the window and see the devastation of London spread out before me. Tendrils of smoke billow towards the sky tainting the clear blue sky a menacing grey, flames lick up the sides of the building almost seeming to eat the structures. I gasp as I look at the pavement outside my top floor apartment… Dead strew the floor and I see the odd one or two corpses shuffling by unaware of my presence, the occasional moan escaping dead lips. I shudder moving away from the window. This is the real deal and I better get my ass into gear!

I open my wardrobe up and stare at its contents, before deciding on a black tank top to replace the white one covered in stains, I look down at my jeans and decide there fine for now – sturdy and light that's all I need but also keep the heat in when needed- My eyes stray to the bottom of the wardrobe and settle on my sturdy black rucksack… SUPPLIES!

I didn't spend my teen years playing all the zombie videogames for nothing! But, this is nothing compared to the real deal… Damn it. This isn't a poxy videogame! It's my LIFE on the line… Life or death… Wow. That's hit me. I could die. Crap. Never mind that. Survive as long as possible is the only real motto I can think of.

I close my eyes taking in a deep breath and exhaling as I quickly change my t-shirt and pull my hoodie on as I realise that the chill in the apartment shows that autumn is changing quite quickly to winter. I sigh, snatching up my rucksack and stuffing a spare pair of cargo pants, light pj's and a spare black top… My hoodie should last its thick and durable… I hope. I can always steal one since this is the end of the world after all – I chuckle inwardly at myself. I pull the rucksack shut and lean across to the bed to pick up my baseball bat before stopping and having second thoughts. I get up leaving everything on the floor, strolling towards the kitchen I have one thought on my mind. Weapons.

I open one of the kitchen drawers to reveal my father's brand new butchering knife set… I let a small smile play across my lips, these babies can do some damage to some of those monstrosities! Suddenly my smile drops as I press my lips together forming a white line… Father never returned but he was always out getting drunk and high… I sigh, the realisation of him surviving this is extremely low almost impossible. At least he's better off now.

I speed walk into the bedroom and grab my rucksack and baseball bat, quickly rushing back to the kitchen I place each knife of that can be of any use into the side pockets of the bag – this allows for easier access during a tight spot- the handles poking out the top just enough for me to grab them. Time for supplies, I raid the cupboards for all the tinned food I can find… Thank you video games and books! Making sure not to pack myself down too much; I stop and jump up grabbing my baseball bat as I hear a raspy moan coming from somewhere in the house… Crap. I push my rucksack into the corner of the kitchen to prevent damage if a bloody fight does occur. Hear the raspy moan again. It's coming from the living room! Wait isn't the living room door locked anyway, for fathers use only.

Wait… Father… NO!

I stand there conflicted between charging in there and killing him. No wait 'it' or leaving it locked there forever until I return. If I ever return if I return that is.

My heart wins over in the end and I open the fridge door –bat still in hand- and take all the bottled water out of the fridge (good thing I only ever drank bottled water) and place it into my rucksack. I pull the rucksack closed and swing it up off the floor and onto my back, securing the straps tightly on my shoulders. It almost weighs as much as me! I huff a bit as I securely grip my trusty baseball bat. I grab a few crackers to munch on which I quickly devour and gulp down some water before remembering I might as well take my multi-use tool –it has a tin opener and I'm going to need that to eat.

I stand there staring at the floor before yet again heaving a sigh and for the final time I walk out my front door to try and survive this god forsaken nightmare.

I will survive!


	2. Chapter 2

Slowly, treading carefully on the gravel of the road a few miles from my apartment in the depths of London, I ponder on how this could of spread so fast with little warning… The idea completely eludes me! This is when I begin to become frustrated with myself. This means I will stop caring about being so damn careful! I haven't seen a zombie in about twenty minutes. SO I think I deserve to make a bit of noise! "Fucking assholes the lot of ya!" I shout and to make my point even clearer I throw a small rock at a shop window. The glass shatters and the horrible screeching noise of the alarm comes on. Oops. That's when I hear it. I hear a chorus of the dreaded death moans that those creatures make.

I've really messed up this time!

One comes stumbling out from behind a lorry abandoned in the middle of the road. More follow their jerky movements making it apparent there dead. Mind you the alarm from that broken shop window is still blaring out as loud as it could possibly be in the silence of London; the alarm is that loud it echoes off every building. I don't want to stay and find out if its awoken the whole city from its perpetual slumber. As more of those creatures pour into the street in front of the building, I run back the way I came but seeing more and more of the undead falling out of open doorways, windows and alleys.

Fuck.

Think. Think. Think goddamnit! I do a quick scan of my surroundings. Fuck! They're going to surround me! Why was I so god damn stupid! Calm down, no need to get angry now you messed up girl –big time- now time to make a hasty departure. I look left then right frantically and before I know it I see it. The only clear alley way, which won't be for long if these flesh eaters surround me. I take a deep breath to calm myself, blocking out all the ravenous moans and shuffling feet of the undead I grip my baseball bat and run head first into the alley way.

I'm going to be home free as long as there is something to climb! My hope is short lived. A sheer concrete wall. COME ON! Give me a break! Damn my height! I scream inwardly in frustration, why oh why would you want me dead now! Come on think! I scan the alley way walls, seeing only dumpsters. DUMPSTERS! Yes! I can use one of those to raise myself high enough to get on top of that wall and onto the roof above! Time is short though as I see the first of many undead spilling through the alley way and towards me… GET A MOVE ON! I place my baseball bat on top of the nearest dumpster and grab the handles and push. WHY a full one! I push again the dumpster now moving -creaking as it goes- towards the wall during this time the horde of undead behind me have jammed themselves half way into the alley meaning I have little time left.

THUD.

The wall and dumpster collide and as soon as it hits I grab my baseball bat and fling myself on top of the dumpster but fail to land squarely on as a male undead has grabbed my ankle in a cold dead vice like grip. I shriek and rip a small handle from my rucksack, revealing a small new sharp blade. "HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME!" I shout at the same time as sawing at the undead scums wrist. Suddenly the zombie stumbles back and I rip my leg free –the undead hand still around my ankle- I clamber up the wall and basically through myself and the eaves of the roof above me. Success! I grip on tightly before pulling myself up onto the roof panting and heaving from the exertion, my pulse booming loudly in my ears. I take my rucksack off and drop it with a sigh of relief against the chimney, stretching out I bend down and rip the hand off my ankle and throw it off the roof and into the horde. I stare at the knife in my hand covered in blood staining the blade red and shudder. Why do they have to bleed like a human? Shouldn't there blood be all dried up by now as they don't have beating hearts? Surely without the heart pumping the blood round the body the blood stream should have clotted up by now? Never mind there's no time for thought like that or I will just freak myself out more. I take a shaky breath and walk cautiously towards the edge of the roof to see the havoc I had caused in the alley below. Nothing and I mean nothing prepared me for what I was about to see.

By now the undead horde had filled the alley with bodies pressed together tightly from wall to wall with no room at all to move. That's not what shocked me. They howled almost in frustration before turning on one another growling before taking a bite out of the closest piece of walking flesh they could. My stomach couldn't take it anymore. I heave up all of the contents of my stomach over the edge on to the heads of the undead. They didn't even flinch. Coughing, I stumble back to my bag to gulp some water down to prevent dehydration, just as my legs buckle and I stumble against the chimney and slide down the side of it. I pull my knees to my chest and cry. I wail my own mixing with those of the undead…

Am I really all alone?

I start suddenly awake, but everything around me is pitch black. I panic. I look to my right in confusion and out onto the street where the street lights are on illuminating pools of the undead and leaving the rest in a cloak of black. Its night time, I must have cried myself to sleep… I don't even know how with all these bloody undead moaning about missing a meal and that annoying alarm blaring. I sigh inwardly which causes a loose strand of hair to flutter up and back down into my eyes. I gently tuck it behind my ear still looking out onto the street which is still filled to the brim with the undead horde.

I lick my lips and before I can even consider anything my stomach growls in protest. I really am hungry… just to punctuate the thought my stomach growls more violently this time. OK! I'm going to eat something now! I reach for my bag and choose a can of baked beans to eat. Cold beans lovely. I get my tin opener out from my multi- tool and open then can. Next I fish in the bottom of my bag for a stray spoon and come out successful. I grimace. I hate apocalyptic food! With that I dive ravenously into my meal and before you know it; I'm washing the remnants down with a bottle of water. It's still dark. I stretch out yawning, still tired from today's exertion I lay down on the cold roof using my bag as a pillow I fall into a deep restless sleep filled with alley ways and zombies.

When I finally come around it must be about noon as the sun is in the centre of the sky already but there is a deep chill in the air with a warning of colder nights to come… Winters coming. Great. I need supplies and a warm safe place to hole up for the colder months otherwise I won't die because of them. I will die of the cold. I need to find the nearest surplus store or even a camping store… what would be better is supplies.

I'm going to have to make a safe haven for myself in this apocalyptic world. This is going to be a pain.

I stand upon a rooftop staring out onto the streets of London. A lone girl vs. the undead.

Bring it on.

How the hell am I to get away from the horde that is still stalking me from below? There infuriatingly persistent for dead people! I pace the roof furiously trying to devise a plan to get passed the zombies still stalking where they last seen there meal… How are they not bored? Oh wait, there dead. Why did this apocalypse have to happen? Why do I have to be stuck alone on this damn roof surrounded by reanimated corpses? I huff out a breath of air, what am I going to do… Surveying the area I see nothing but roof tops and scaffolding on the house next to me with loose planks. But what's scaffolding going to do against the horde of undead down below in the street?

Wait scaffolding! I can use it to walk across the roof tops to travel the lower buildings of the city and all the while never touch the ground or be within their reach. I grin; maybe things are looking up after all. Now the only problem is I've got to somehow either walk across or jump… I sit down cross legged on the tiles and think… What am I to do? Then my bowels decided to complain it's time to 'relieve' myself. Great! I am not doing my business on a roof! Could I risk going inside the actual house I'm sat upon? Yes I can! I really need to go! I peer over the back of the house and see that a window is open. I grab my baseball bat and toss it through the window. It clinks loudly upon a tiled floor. Even better it's the bathroom! I lower myself off the roof and hang onto the guttering peering inside I see the door is locked and bolted and indeed the room is a bathroom. Rocking back and forth carefully, I time my swing landing inside the room without a hitch. I'm that desperate I don't even check behind the shower curtain which is drawn across completely. I drop my trousers and underwear, sighing with relief I release all that my bowels held, before quickly cleaning up. All done! I pick up my baseball bat – still covered in gore- and decide that it needs a clean off whilst I have the chance. Walking towards the sink I turn the hot tap on and grab a wash cloth from the cupboard above the sink but as I close the cupboard I get the picture that is behind me clearly shown in the mirror. I squint at the mirror wondering what the red marks are on the white shower curtain are…

Then it hits me. It's blood. I gasp involuntarily, swiftly turning off the taps and drying off my baseball bat with a towel from the rack beside me, I creep slowly towards the shower curtain and stop. Inhaling a shaky breath I rip the shower curtain back to reveal a sight that will haunt me for the rest of my life. A girl with short blonde hair is in the bath tub, her skin grey and cold but the worst part is the blood red water surrounding her body. I reach into the water and grab her wrists… She sliced them… I sob loudly collapsing to my knees "Oh Anna, why Anna!" Anna was my best friend we did everything together… She was always so against the popular people in school just like me. She was my polar opposite being fair haired with bright blue sapphire eyes… Now this cruel world has taken her in such a horrid manner.

I look at her face frozen in death… Well at least she escaped this nightmare unlike me. I look at her neck and see the necklace she treasured so much. That just confirms its Anna. I stand up my body rigid and carefully remove her necklace from her neck and place it into my pocket.

Goodbye Anna.

With that I climb back onto the roof. Again the sun is setting casting an orange tinged with pink glow over the dead city of London, but I am restless… Anna. Why did you leave me all alone? Fly high above this nightmare.

Standing upon the roof, I clench my fists at my sides a single tear falling onto my left fist. These mother fuckers are going to pay when dawn arrives!


	3. Chapter 3

Its midnight and I still can't sleep! Luckily that god forsaken alarm has ran out of power and has stopped drawing the dead towards me- not like it matters anymore. It looks like I've awoken the whole of London and there hungry for my flesh. I stare out onto the streets of London and see nothing but the undead clogging the streets… My roof top climb will be a long one as there are so many undead clogging all the streets for –what looks like- miles in every direction. Damn my stupidity!

I need a distraction to stop these undead bastards from following me when I make my escape across the roof tops. I'm so glad that whoever designed London decided to build the houses so close to each other or else I would be stuck on this roof top till the end of my days… I sigh. What is going to distract so many of the zombies that I can make a clean and quick escape? I need to find something that will mask my movements but also distract them from the sound of me jumping from roof to roof will make. There's no way I can build a giant wall between me and them; this is one of those moments when you wished you had Harry Potter's invisibility cloak. Oh wait. They would just pull it off of me and then I would be definitely undead – if they don't tear me to pieces beforehand. The only thing that could mask me is a cloud of smoke!

Wait. Fire creates billows of smoke…

But how am I going to make a fire big enough to distract them and but small enough to prevent myself from choking to death on the smoke that it will create?

Could I set them on fire to make them pay for what they did to Anna?

Why yes I can, it's what those scum bags deserve!

Now how can I set them alight? I scan the items in my rucksack but come up empty of items to use to start a fire. "Damn it" I mutter under my breath; the only other option is to go back into Anna's house and find what I can use to create a fire. I shudder; I seriously don't want to do this… I don't want to see her again. I don't want to destroy her house in the blaze but I guess sacrifices have to be made.

I take a deep breath, before gripping my baseball bat in my hand and once again hanging off the guttering and swinging into the bathroom of blood.

I land awkwardly this time and crash to the floor loudly. Ouch! I shakily pull myself up using the sink next to me, trying to avoid looking towards the bath where my friend lies in her own blood. Dead. Scooping my baseball bat off the floor I gently walk towards the locked bathroom door and press my ear against the wooden door… Ten seconds pass… Twenty seconds pass… thirty seconds pass…

Absolute silence (par from the horde groaning outside but you learn to tune them out when necessary)I slide the lock across slowly before pulling the door open slightly so I can see what is beyond the bathroom, which is nothing its clear… for now. I better get moving in case someone or something is in here with me! Deep breaths Miya its okay, just a normal house, on a normal day, nothing's going to happen to you…

I was wrong.

The moment I chant that in my mind a high pitched shriek sounds from downstairs and what I can only describe as a rabid zombie comes charging up the stairs straight for me.

Oh come on! Give me a break will you!

This 'thing' looked like a normal person until you seen the blood shot milky eyes that are common among the undead but what hit me the most was the way it charges at me right this very second. I've never seen a zombie do that before! Unless it's the rabid humans who are still fighting the disease? I don't have a clue but all I know it's going to reach me in less than 6 seconds!

I slam the bathroom door and slide the lock home lightning fast.

CRASH!

The rabid zombie human –whatever the hell it is- collides with the wooden door. It doesn't stop there though it hammers its fists constantly against the door shrieking for the meal that has been denied to it. My minds racing with thoughts of how to get it to go away but the assault this 'thing' is launching upon the door is truly relentless! "What the hell!" I shout leaning against the door my heart racing. What am I going to do now! I need to look in that house to see what I can do to create a distraction not be attacked by a rabid zombie! I swear down that someone is out there doing this on purpose to make my life a living hell!

What the fuck am I going to do?!

THUD! THUD! THUD!

It won't stop its assault upon the door. The wood on the door starts to protest against the onslaught to the point you can hear the creaking as the wood becomes weaker… The doors going to break. Shit this isn't good! Think Miya! Come on girl, this is life or death right now. A faint rattling occurs every time the rabid zombie smashes its fists against the door… Where is that rattling coming from…? I freeze and look down at the lock which is a petty piece of metal compared to a raging flesh wanting zombie that seems to be loosening the lock with every crazed fist, smashing against the rapidly weakening wood and lock of the door… Shit.

I'm going to have to make a move now or die trying!

Eugh, I'm fed up of these stupid undead zombies who will not fuck off! Really, you kill my friend and the whole of London and reanimate them all just to piss me off… I can't take this anymore! I jump to my feet, gripping my baseball bat with renewed strength and stroll towards the door before leaning my back against the door. I take a deep breath and steady my panicked breathing; I can do this! I need the supplies and the key to my survival could be within the boundaries of this very house! I've decided it's now or never. Suddenly I grip the lock and of all things slide it open "Time to die" I mutter under my breath as I leap back from the door poised to strike. Seconds drag on like minutes but in reality in the matter of seconds the rabid zombie is pushing himself through the door, but just as his head pokes visibly through the other side of the door; I leap forward and shoulder barge the door trapping the zombies head between the door frame and the door itself. I stare at the head beside me inches away from biting me and making this move a game over; all I see is a grey skin, this one hasn't eaten yet. So that's a good sign right…? How the hell is the disease kick starting the bodies of the dead into the second life of the undead? Even if it is just to eat flesh… I shudder holding my baseball bat in both hands for a stronger strike before bringing it upwards - a glint of sunlight reflecting off the dried blood and metal – and smashing it down onto the zombies head. The sound is sickening. All I could hear was the crunch as the skull being caved in and the squelch as the fragments pierce the brain… But that wasn't the worse part it was the sigh escaping the lungs… It sounded all too human for my liking…

Why can't everything be normal again?

I slump down onto the floor my back against the door shaking. What if these people could be saved and the government has the cure and I'm just frolicking along destroying people's lives? Just because I think it's the right thing to do… NO! It can't be that way it's been 3 days now… surely the government would have done something by now if they did want to save everyone… So I am doing the right thing for now. It's me versus them. I am alone in this apocalyptic world and its time I started coming to terms with the new hellish world I live in.

Right now that's sorted let's look for something to light these fuckers up with and supplies. I could even cook myself a warm meal since no one's been using the power there will be a lot stocked up. My mouth begins to water. Okay! Time to get moving; I brace my shoulder against the door and slam into it with all my might which causes me to fly out the door and land ungraciously against the floor of the upstairs hallway. "Ouch" I mumble into the carpet just as I pull myself up off the floor and back onto my feet. Nothing is going right for me today. I grip the banister beside me to prevent me falling over –again- as I descend to the bottom floor of the house which should at least contain provisions for me and maybe if the undead don't notice me I can have a hot meal… My stomach rumbles just to let me know how much I like the idea. Okay let's check slowly and thoroughly before even deciding to have a hot meal amidst the undead horde knocking on my door step.

I crouch as soon as I hit the downstairs hallway, my eyes dart around and I steady my breathing which allows me to hear clearer. By the looks of things it's a solid wood door with now glass in the front door, with what looks like 6 – no 7 locks on the front door which are all luckily all bolted shut. Thank god for Anna's paranoid parents. Immediately I regret the thought… Still didn't stop Anna from taking her own life… Stop! I take a deep breath and close my eyes for a second calming my mind which if left in turmoil could cause me to slip up and miss a silly little sign that I may not be safe here. Right let's see if all the curtains or blinds are closed already at the front of the house at least. I steadily make my way passed the front door and towards the living room across the hall from the stairs, crouching low all the while and clutching at my metal baseball bat that I refuse to leave behind as it has saved me in the past and proved to be an efficient weapon. I press myself against the wall and slowly peer round the corner into the front room. Empty. I look towards the front window which has black out curtains drawn tightly and tied together in the middle to prevent gaps.

At least something's going right today! I stand up – still being cautious- and quickly scout the living room which still comes up empty of the undead, before heading back out of the hallway and towards the kitchen door. I repeat the process, crouch, peek, check, check again, stand, and then scout… The house is empty.

But who was that and where did that rabid zombie come from?


	4. Chapter 4

As I sit at the table rubbing my stomach and sighing from the hefty hot meal I just wolfed down; I wonder what am I going to use as a distraction? Obviously it must involve smoke for concealment and fire of a large kind to distract them… Now I need something that will create a blaze big enough to distract a horde of that size? I rack my head of ideas –surveying the kitchen as I do so my eyes land on a bottle of vodka which is only about a quarter of the way full… A rag rests next to it which looks damp… I stand up and walk slowly over to the kitchen side which holds these two items and pick up the damp rag and smell it… I cough and sneeze my nostrils burning from the smell of what seems pure vodka. Ouch that burns my nose! Wait isn't vodka highly flammable?!

…

I read the label and as I thought it tells me it's highly flammable. I think this is what I need to do. But how to light it without setting myself up in flames also… I look towards the rag then the bottle and back again. Could I soak the rag in the alcohol and then light the rag before throwing it out into the crowd of undead? Wait isn't that called a…

Oh what is it called?

I swear I've used it many of time throughout survival games.

It begins with m… It's like a cocktail…

This is beginning to irritate me now! What in the name of hell is it called!

MOLOTOV! A Molotov cocktail, Brilliant!

This may actually work! I may actually survive and get out of here alive. But to do that I really must get to work.

_My To Do List:_

_Get cleaned up (use sink in the kitchen)_

_Gather supplies (food and water)_

_Shout at the zombies(again uhh they infuriate me stupid things)_

_Medication (it's getting cold)_

_Lighter! Alcohol! Rags! (only part filled bottles)_

_Get ready to get the fuck out of here!_

I really can't wait to fuck some of these undead mother fuckers up. Tomorrow morning at dawn they are mine.

No one can feel my pain! No one…

This has gone too far.

It's my turn to get revenge on the savaged people of London. This is my time.


	5. Chapter 5 - A Second Persceptive

Darkness envelopes me as I stare out onto the dead city of London. Three days have passed since the outbreak occurred. Three days ago my life went to hell. Three days ago my life was normal, along with the world!

But then the god damn apocalypse occurred. Fucking zombies are everywhere.

I murdered my family- all of them, just to save myself. I am pathetic.

I shudder back to reality. Right at this very moment in time, I stand in the local Catholic Church with what I perceive as the last humans left in London- or even the world if it's all gone to hell as I expect it has. There is one problem though. The priest who locked all the survivors in his church has been hidden in his room for three days refusing to come out ever since the outbreak begun meaning we are sitting ducks in this place because all I can hear is the death moans rattling from the rotting lungs of the undead. It really does chill you to the bone- the moans are inhuman. No one can venture to the upper floors as one guy was threatened by the priest wielding a shotgun. He must be hiding something up there otherwise he wouldn't be so 'protective' also in the depths of twilight I can hear what seems to be feet dragging across the floor creaking with each clumsy step accompanied by muffled animalistic moans. It is a bit peculiar if you ask me.

He told us all that his wife is ill. I reckon she's dead or undead shall I say.

I sigh, why would you allow someone undead to live again and risk your own life and that of others? It's do or die now. WE can't afford any casualties of any sort as we could be the only people left alive. It's us or them.

I yawn stretching my lanky body on the narrow pew which I lay upon, something woke me up but what was it? All I can hear is the rain slashing viciously against the outer walls of the church almost seeming to work with the undead to access their next finger buffet. Us. At least it muffles the consistent moans of the undead outside. I shudder, something really doesn't feel right but I must just be paranoid. I think the rain is what woke me up to be perfectly honest; I need to stop over reacting. I'm safe here.

Or so I thought.

CRASH! It echoes off the walls making it hard to pinpoint the origins but by the sounds of the loud noise I'm guessing that a door has been busted down. But where in the church? I leap to my feet panic threatening to rise from the depths of my being and choke any reasonable thoughts; this really can't be happening to me! I hear something dragging itself across the cracked stone floor of the old church…

I freeze before turning around slowly coming face to face with a young girl. An undead little girl. Flesh hangs from her mouth, exposing black rotten teeth, her hair hangs from her scalp in chunks with gore tangled within each knot; her once white dress is stained with blood and dirt. Her once bright eyes are milky white; they once held life and promise- that's not the worst part… In her bloody little hand, she still grips a small teddy bear which was part of her life before this god forsaken nightmare…

Is her humanity still there? Why an innocent child? Is innocence really gone?


	6. Chapter 6- A Second Perspective 2

I just stare at her bloody form rocking side to side before my very eyes, she can't be dead. NO! Why does this world always take the innocent? The ones who know nothing of the horrors, why this little girl? She lurches towards me as I tumble backwards down the aisle clumsily before tripping up and landing sprawled at the feet of a man.

"HELP ME SIR!" I wail.

No reply. A normal person would of I replied by now wouldn't they? I crane my neck up slowly to stare into the dead eyes of the man I am currently clinging to the ankles of for dear life. I gulp my face going ashen with realisation and just to confirm my thoughts I hear a death moan rattling from inside his chest right where speak should be coming from not moans that should only be from horror films. Shit. I scramble quickly to the side my breathing laboured from the arising panic within me- all rational thinking gone- okay, think boy! Christ sake why me! Whilst I struggle to get my thoughts in order and to do something the little girl and the grown man stagger towards me at an agonisingly slow pace almost as if to extend my already predicted demise into becoming one of the undead.

I don't want to be one of them.

I rise slowly from the floor and onto my feet only to collapse on the floor in blinding grief as my memories hit me. I murdered my family. I am alone. I deserve this fate. I am more of a monster than they will ever be. Tears stream down my face as I double over bringing my knees to my chest and burying my head between my knees to try and block out the reality of the situation. My mother and father, brother and sister… All gone. I'm alone in this god forsaken nightmare but not for much longer.

I deserve this fate.

I deserve to endure the never ending hunger that the undead experience.

I raise my head to the sky tears still spilling from my eyes and dropping onto the cold stone floor of the church. I scream "I DESERVE TO DIE". The little girl and the man stand before me now drooling with anticipation. I take a deep breath and say my final goodbyes to the world that I once knew.

The little girl lunges dropping her teddy. I brace myself for my death sentence.

…

Nothing happens.

THWACK! THWACK!

What? My head snaps up at the sound of skulls caving in from a powerful blow… What in the name? "Hey, Kid do you want to live or die?" A masculine voice asks me.

"I... I don't know" I reply my voice unsteady.

"Just stick with me kid, you will be alright." He reaches down and takes my hand, pulling me to my feet before grabbing me into what could only be called a bear hug. Tears well in my eyes yet again and I sulk into the man's chest like a little girl would. But I don't care, I need this now or I will just end up like all the others.

Undead and trying to eat the ones you love.

The scene in the church is quite the opposite of the serenity it represents. Blood splatters the grey stone floor staining it for eternity, bodies litter the floor some slumping over the pews. The neat row of wooden benches are no longer in perfect alignment but toppled over and in disarray. This is the whole apocalypse narrowed down into one small picture.

Chaos reigns over earth and we humans will desperately try to survive.

Try.


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't think, SWING!" Jack – the guy who saved my sorry ass- is instructing me on how to slay zombies. Every teenage boys dream right? WRONG! It's bloody difficult! The first hit you ever try to cleave a skull with never succeeds as the skull is tougher than biologist make you think. The initial hit jars your arms and leaves a stinging pain behind whereas the effort you put in is given back to you through the handle of your weapon. Luckily I have jack who has been training me since yesterday when he found me to put me through the paces of becoming at least competent at defending myself.

No one else was alive in the church but me. Even I narrowly escaped death and perpetual life as a flesh eating zombie. I sigh. Time to survive this and make sure this never happens again. If I ever find out who did this I will brutally torture them for every person's life they destroy…

"Kiddo! Wake up, if I am not around at any point you need to learn to pay attention!" Jack barks at me.

"Sorry!" I shout back.

This is so much hard work; I always believed cleaving someone's head in two was easy. But after a while I will build my strength up and be as strong and versatile as Jack. I will succeed in this forsaken world!

We throw a rock to distract the remaining undead, allowing Jack and me to retreat back to his hiding place which is amidst a large gathering of undead… Someone must have stirred them up to lead them all to one place. A fellow survivor I wonder? I immediately shrug the thought off no one could survive that horde… This business is really depressing at times. Jacks little hiding spot is an underground bunker his father built a few years ago in case a pandemic of any sort broke out and I think this is a serious pandemic. WE slink passed the stray undead, sneaking around behind them stealthily before lifting what seems to be a man hole cover and jump down into a lit underground chamber.

Jacks bunker.

"Whoever set that shops alarm off and broke the window is definitely dead or torn to pieces and residing in the stomachs of the shambling idiots up there…" Jack mutters closing the man hole over and dropping down onto an old but soft sofa. He reaches into the cool box beside him and pulls out two chilled Pepsi's – one for me one for him- and chucks one my way. I open it and gulp down the fizzy drink with fervour. It's so cold and refreshing! A luxury in an apocalypse; it may be early days but if I last as long as I hope I can see the day that Pepsi no longer exists. Everyday things that we take for granted are the difference between us living and dying in this world. It's strange how something can change the world so drastically so quickly. I never even got to kiss the girl I have liked for years! Doesn't matter she is probably dead by now or undead. I really shouldn't dwell on the past but only on the present and on my survival. This world can't allow for the little romances of a teenage boy and girl that are stuck in a chaotic struggle to keep the human race alive. Darkness seals the deal around my heart… until I see her alive or dead I will forever love her because she is something different. She didn't follow society like me, she was badass… She was going to my girl.

Apocalypses really should give a warning like : ' the world is going to end on the 3rd of October 2013.' But no!

Stupid zombies ruin everything.

"Kiddo, don't brood over the past. We are fighting a war against major odds. Put it in a box and lock it away until this is over then you can grieve to your heart's content" Jack stares at me his eyes cold almost cynical. I simply nod and examine the bunker that is my new home. Dark grey walls surround me, the only thing between me being alive under here and being swallowed by the earth.

"Hey, Jack? Do you really think the person who set off that shops alarm is dead? What if they aren't? They could need our help!" I explain to him my voice betraying my want for other survivors.

"Kiddo… Think about it. A lone person against however many of those things… its very VERY unlikely that they survived. All that matters is our survival." Jack explains his voice cold and calculated.

I remain silent not wanting to annoy my only chance of survival out in the world of zombies. It really is do or die now… I don't think I will cope with all the potential loses and the isolation from other human beings. All I want was to be with the ones I love… I now regret not asking that girl out that I thought was the most gorgeous girl ever because she didn't follow the social ins… Hey that girl is a hard-core gamer too!

I just want to find her. Maybe I will maybe I won't… Maybe it was her who set the alarm off... I will never know until I find her alive or undead. All odds are against me finding her at all.

But I can try.


End file.
